totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Collin
Collin labeled The Annoying Moron is a competitor on Total Drama What The Heck? Bio No one likes Collin at his school. But that is because he is creepy. He laughs at nothing with a goofy laugh that sounds dumb. He also asks dumb questions. For example your a teacher and your teaching a class (that he is sadly in) and your teaching them oragmi. You say first to cut a square then fold it in half. Then he'll holler out "So do cut a square out?" You'll say you just say what to do and he'll reply "I was listening and paying attention and watching you cut it out but I'm like confused and I don't get what to do. Do you cut a square?" ''He is also a cheater, once cheating off two people during a writing test, ending up with half of one and another that don't make any sense. He wishes to be in the advanced class but can't because he was caught cheating on the test. He always looks in caculator trying to fix his hair when its always sticking up. He sings off key verisons of good songs. He flips out every time he messes up because he doesn't listen. And he is a stalker. He'll breath down people's necks and say hi whenever he can. He'll put your names in his song and rub his butt against your locker. He'll talk about dreams he has had about you, say peeka boo, follow you to your desk and laugh about nothing right next to you. When he heard a girl that was part of a TV show was in town he met with her and asked he if he could join the show. She interviewed him and found him rude and dumb. When she said no he keeping bugging her saying "''Can I please be part of your show? I, I, I promise to be nice." ''He followed her around and wouldn't stop asking so she decided to put him on Total Drama What The Heck? so she could torture him. Total Drama What The Heck? Rhonda introduced Collin by calling him the world's biggest pest. He said hello to everyone in his annoying voice. Duncan calls him a nerd but Collin only laughs and says he is funny. Duncan tells him to get lost and pushes him. Later when everyone is singing he says he wants to sing but does so awfully. Rhonda tells him to shut up. In the next episode, Collin annoys Gwen and Duncan by singing "Duncan's like a melody in my head,"'' and seems to have been annoying them since before the episode began. Duncan calls him a moron and tells him to shut up. Duncan tells him it is bad enough he will not stop annoying him and Gwen but now he is putting his name in songs. Collin says he just wants to be Duncan's friend but Justin says he doesn't want to be yours. Collin asks Duncan "what if you woke up and I was your next door neighbor?" Gwen gets so annoyed she tells him to shut up. Later Collin is announced the worst singer of all the contestants. Collin then annoyingly asks Rhonda what happens if your the worst singer even though it had already been said. Rhonda tells him you get a disadvantage in the challenge and he asks where the challenge is and Rhonda screams that the plane hasn't landed. Collin asks Rhonda to tell him where but she says no and proceeds to tell him what happens now that he is the worst singer but he asks if he was the worst singer. Julie is so annoyed she kicks him in the nuts. Then the judges of American Idol insult his singing. After Rhonda throws the judges out of the plane Collin says he was listening but... Thankfully Heather tells him to shut up and slaps him. When the contestants are about to began the race through the Amazon, Collin has to wait 10 minutes before he can begin. Collin was about to ask a stupid question then but was slapped by Rhonda who said he was lamer than Eziekel. When Collin does start racing he clumsily runs through the forest and a thud is heard seconds later. Later Collin reaches the finish line and is excited because he thinks he has won. But actually he was last, even behind Barbie who started 5 minutes later. Collin is first up in fighting and gets knocked by Chef because he doesn't know what to do because he wasn't listening (even though he claims he was). Later when the teams are chosen Collin is not chosen making him eliminated much to Rhonda's glee. He was listening so he doesn't know what to do. Rhonda gives him a parachute and kicks him out where he falls screaming. Collin returned for the first Aftermath, where Jenny and Toby begrudingly interviewed him. Fans asked him questions, and he gave stupid answers. Eventually Jenny gets so fed up she knocks him out with a brick. Later when the contestants choose cupcakes he chooses a green cupcake, meaning he doesn't get to return. Trivia *Based off someone at my school who stalks my friend and interrupts class constantly. He is a pain. And a creepy stalker. I think that and I even have stalker in my username! *Collin was named Chris but Chris is the host so that doesn't work. *Collin was eliminated first, received no barf bags and got 25th place. *Collin had no team because no one picked him making him eliminated first. *Collin was always planned to be eliminated first. *Collin's catch-phrase is I was listening and stuff but... That is what the real kid says. * Collin sang Duncan's like a melody in my head. The real kid actually sings that with whoever he is stalking being in place of Duncan's name. * Rhonda calling Collin "lamer than Zeke" was a hint he would be eliminated first. * There was a character with the same name, (though it got deleted) who was also first voted out. I didn't know this when I made Collin. That Collin also has blonde hair and appears to be a nerd and maybe annoying. I found that funny because it was a bit of an ironic coincidence. * In hindsight, Collin was made very angerily and I do feel guilty for having this much hatred over something so pointless. Category:Total Drama What The Heck? Category:Rhonda's Characters